


Thor Day (Thursday, Thor, Tradition)

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [30]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, I found this out today, Ice Cream, Thursday - Freeform, Traditions, and couldn't stop myself from writing this, making new traditons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: Three word PromptThursday, Thor, Traditionorthe author found out Thursday was originally named after Thor





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I know I still have other chapters of the one prompt to do and I'm getting there, been focusing on a new story, but will have those out by Thursday ;) get it haha 
> 
> anyway, I found this out and couldn't not write this. I hope I got Thor okay, because i always have trouble writing him and haven't seen the Thor movies more then once, like 2 years ago... If you have any tips or suggestions let me know.

They whole team is sitting down for family dinner. It’s the third one so far. They’ve been very awkward no one really knows what to say. But Tony is so good at making conversation

“Fun Fact.” Tony says making everyone look up “Thursday was actually named after you, Thor.” Tony says looking over at Thor’s  grinning reaction. Tony doesn’t think his smile could get wider

“huh.” Steve says interested

“You Midgardians named a whole day after me. I am honored.” Tony actually laughs

“Just don’t let that go to your head.” Tony says with a smile “Not _all_ of us can have a day named after them.”

“Is that really true?” Clint asks always the skeptical one.

“it is.” Tony Says “It translates in old English to Thor’s Day. But that’s only some languages, in most, it’s Latin named after the god and planet Jupiter. But I mean, we actually _know_ Thor. So, I’m going to go ahead and say that Thursday is Thor’s day.” Tony says with a smile and Thor couldn’t get any happier.

“I am pleased that you know this day of honor for me, Anthony.” Thor beams

“Today is Thursday.” Natasha points out not able to help the small smile on her normally passive face.

“THOR!” Tony shouts “I didn’t bake you cake!”

“You’d burn down the entire building if you tried to bake a cake.” Bruce points out

“Well, you’re not wrong.” Tony says “Let’s go celebrate after dinner. We can go get ice-cream. On me.”

“I would enjoy that.” Thor says smiling brightly

“Who’s in?” Tony asks “new tradition? Ice cream on Thor Day?” The others nod with a smile.

Leave it to Tony to being the Avengers closer to each other, over a Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> As always feel free to give me a prompt! 
> 
> And PS, you should check out my [Post Civil-War Story, I Want To Talk To Him](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10429011/chapters/23028078). I've gotten a lot of amazing feedback so it has to be good right? I don't know, see for yourself ;)
> 
> One last thing, I got a new profile picture and I have to give a shout out/credit to nanuk_dain for their epic work. They do fan-art with Stony, and it's absolutely amazing. If you're interested [You can find it here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/651266) You should check it out! ok that's all for now, folks.


End file.
